


At the End of a Moment

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i wrote this super fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho seems to think kissing can help fix Yukwon's head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a super short drabble, unedited, that I wrote in 10 mins.
> 
> I've been rewatching 5 Minutes Before Chaos and this was inspired by the very [end of episode 4](http://www.facebook.com/blockbintl/videos/974008415963897/), where poor U-Kwon gets hit with some gourds! Zico was the first to run over to check on him and looked so concerned that I kinda got inspired, heh.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you alright?”

Yukwon jumps at the sound of Jiho’s voice and winces, smiling grimly. Jiho’s peering at him through the open door of the van, his eyes narrowed with genuine concern.

Yukwon hadn’t expected the gourds to break quite so dramatically, or hurt as much as they did; Kyung in particular had been delighted at his pain, and had ended up rolling all over the floor in mirth. He’d managed to endure the few seconds of filming they had left, said goodbye and, as soon as the cameras were off, escaped to the bathroom, stealing some painkillers from Jaehyo’s bag as he went.

He hadn’t been surprised to find that he was bleeding a little bit, and that a particularly nasty lump was beginning to form; he cleaned himself up as best as he could and escaped downstairs to the van to get a few moment’s peace before the others arrived.

“Yeah.” He replies, knowing his smile must look particularly weak. “Sorry I left you guys to clean up. My head is killing me.”

Jiho steps into the van at that, bending his head and ducking down to shuffle down the aisle to flop rather dramatically into the seat next to Yukwon, their legs ending up entangled, thighs pressed up against each other. He tilts his head and looks at Yukwon – really looks at him, seeing through the bullshit in that special way that he can.

“Have you taken anything?” He asks, and Yukwon nods.

“Stole some of Jaehyo’s. I’m alright.” He tries to reassure the leader, who, even if he is the second youngest, does do his best to take care of them. “Really.”

Jiho frowns. “Let me see.”

Obligingly, Yukwon tips his head forward, and lets Jiho touch his head gently, his fingers probing through his hair to find the lump. He hisses as Jiho touches it, sees Jiho’s legs shift in response – but still the younger man doesn’t stop, parting Yukwon’s hair so he can see properly. Yukwon can picture the expression on Jiho’s face – eyebrows furrowed with worry, the corners of his lips tilted down as he hovers over him.

“You’re bleeding, hyung.” Jiho mutters, his breath washing over Yukwon’s head.

Yukwon allows himself to relax into the feeling as Jiho’s fingers start to skim over the rest of his head, winding through his hair, stroking his scalp gently. He sags his shoulders and feels tension lift from his shoulders – tension he didn’t realise was there. Barely aware of what he’s doing, too spaced out on the blissful feeling of Jiho’s adept fingers running through his hair, he sways closer to the younger man, his hand falling on Jiho’s thigh.

 _“God.”_ He breathes shakily, and feels Jiho’s thigh tense under his hand.

He looks up somewhat blearily, and blinks as he realises how close Jiho is, his eyes wide, an expression Yukwon’s never seen before on his face. The hand in his hair tightens and Jiho’s pupils dilate, his tongue coming out to wet his lips delicately.

Instinctively he leans into Jiho and kisses him, his hand slipping underneath Jiho’s t-shirt to palm at the hot skin on his belly. The kiss is chaste, but then Jiho’s mouth opens and he gasps and shifts closer so he’s practically on top of the other man, fingers digging in, suddenly aware of all the space between them; now that he’s had a taste of Jiho, a taste of something he didn’t even realise he wanted, he wants _more_.

After a moment Jiho pulls back and looks at him like he’s never seen him before, eyes wide and filled with wonder, and Yukwon shivers under his gaze.

“Did that fix your head?” He whispers, touching Yukwon’s wound gently.

“No.” He replies, grabbing Jiho by the collar and pulling him closer. “I guess we’ll have to keep going to see if that helps.”

Jiho grins and leans up to kiss Yukwon, and he sighs contentedly, his head completely forgotten.


End file.
